


Mistakenly Believed In Love

by moshiba



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Bar fights, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Riku has 0 chill, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiba/pseuds/moshiba
Summary: When your childhood bully ends up being part of your friend's boyfriend's band.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Saïx/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Mistakenly Believed In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was just some random idea I had for an AU... It's kind of a mix of AUs. Band / Tattoo Parlor / Delinquent.  
Anyways we'll see how this goes. 
> 
> Just for some bit of reference of everyone's age in this fic their all in their mid to late twenties!!! 
> 
> Also the rating may change for later chapters but who really knows 乁(˘ o ˘ )ㄏ
> 
> * text * - it's the lyrics to songs just so you can tell which part is the fanfic and which part is the lyrics.

It was quite a particular sunny day, the shop was slow, not many people wanting to get their bodies pierced or even get a tattoo. Sora sat at the front counter staring out the window watching cars go by, people walking their dogs, cute couples out on dates. With each passing moment Sora got deeper and deeper into his own thoughts, wondering what he'd have for dinner. Probably the leftover pizza from last night that he also had for breakfast. 

“Dude,” Roxas called from the back room. 

“Sora!” 

….

No response. 

“I swear to god if you fell asleep again.” Roxas stumbled up to the front where his best friend sat slumped, cheek resting on his hand as he had the dumbest expression on his face! (According to Roxas that is.) 

“Sora! I need your opinion on this design.” Roxas smacked the brunette with sketch book.

Sora flinched and whined. “Ughhh! Stop. Why do you always do that?” He pouted as he snatched the tattered sketch book from his friend. Flipping through to the newest addition he studied the penciled details of Roxas's artwork. “It's really cool. You've really outdone yourself!” Peeking up from the book he gave the blonde a dirty grin, “Is there a certain redhead you're trying to impress with all these new elaborate tattoo designs? You know he's only getting your artwork on him now, you don't have to try so har-” Roxas gave a good punch to Sora's arm before grabbing his sketchbook back. “Ow, shit Roxas! I was joking…”

Roxas snorted, “You deserved that. I was actually thinking this would look good on Namine. She's been asking me about new designs.” 

“Oh! She'll love it for sure!” Sora glanced back towards the front door, still no sign of anyone wanting to chill in their parlor. The usuals always drop by at odd times. Especially Axel, coming in mostly right before Roxas would go for lunch as an excuse to go out to eat. How their not dating is beyond Sora but as long as Roxas was happy, then he was happy. 

Sora quickly checked his phone for the time. “Don't you usually go for lunch about now?” 

The blonde seemed to be busying himself with fixing up the front of the parlor, things that didn't need tidying up but he was obviously waiting for the redhead to show. “Hmm… yeah just gonna finish up this. I'm thinking about heading over to Mini's Diner, you want the king burger?” 

“Fuck yes! Bring me back an extra large fries too!” Mini's diner was the freakin best! The greasy burgers and the staff there were so nice, also the fries are always crunchy on the outside and soft on the inside. Sora was drooling just thinking about it. 

Roxas kept glancing up at the door every few seconds, he looked like a kicked puppy. Sighing he finished up organizing his sketch book shelf where he kept designs out for customers to pick from. “I guess I'll just go now then…”

Sora whistled lowly, “Given up on waiting for your boyfriend?”

Roxas's face went bright red. “What-!! We're not…. That's not…!”

The chime of the front door rang as a customer stepped in, “Aw shit, Roxy you got a boyfriend now? Would he be offended if I asked you to go out for lunch with me?” 

Whipping around to see Axel with a smug expression, Roxas groaned. “Shut up, both of you. Come'on asshole, you're paying for lunch.” 

Clicking his tongue Axel shoved his hands in his jean pockets. “Shit- again? I feel like you're just using me for my money now.” He couldn't help but tease, “Hey Sora, when this gold digger is done abusing me, how about you and I go out for a good time?” He winked. 

Roxas shoved pass Axel, grabbing him by the arm, trying his best to drag him out of the parlor. “That's enough Axel.”

Sora bursted out laughing. “Oh yeah, I'd love to!” He waved the two off as Roxas flipped off the brunette and bickering at Axel who looked like he was enjoying the fiery words spewing from the blonde. ( Probably swearing his head off and complaining that Axel is a jerk. So on and so on.) 

____

“So you ever gonna come to one of my shows? Cause we got a great set coming up tomorrow night. You should bring Sora with you, he'd have fun too.” Axel followed along behind Roxas as they headed to their usual spot in the diner. In the back booth right next to the kitchen. 

Sliding into the booth the blonde chuckled. “I told you already, the day you stop embarrassing me in front of Sora I will go. You keep giving him more ammo.”

Axel whined. “Come'on Roxy, this gig is really important. Please. I swear I'll behave better.” 

Rolling his eyes, his cheeks flushed lightly. “Fine. Just stop giving me that look like you're about to cry.” 

Grinning from ear to ear Axel leaned back in the booth, tapping his foot against Roxas's. “You’re the best!” 

Roxas hummed as he looked away from Axel, he placed his hand casually on the counter with his palm facing up, as a hint for the redhead to take his hand. Of course Axel could take a hint(surprisingly).  
They spent an hour at the diner eating and flirting. Like usual. Mostly Axel poking fun and Roxas making a snippy comment back. 

___

“Here's your burger idiot.” Roxas dropped off the take out bag on the table. Sora sat up so fast, he definitely wasn't taking a nap at the front counter… no way. 

“Did I ever tell you that I love you? Cause I do.” Sora dug through the bag, shoving as many fries in his face as he could. 

Roxas took off his leather jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. “Yeah, you tell me every day. Love you too.” As he walked by, he nabbed a fry from the bag. “Axel's invited us to a gig tomorrow night, so we'll close up early ok? It's at that basement bar downtown. You know the one with the huge stage and cool light system. You don't have to come, but he said to bring you too.” 

Munching down on his lunch Sora's eyes lit up. “Fuck yeah! Dude he played me a sample of their music once while you were busy with a client, it was dope!” 

Roxas's expression fell, “If you praise him too much he'll get cockier than he already is.”

Rolling his eyes Sora whipped some mustard from his cheek with the back of his wrist. “Aw it's fine, he works really hard, he deserves the praise.” 

Munching away at his lunch, Roxas hung around at the counter. A few customers came in to pick up some jewelry. There was a few walk-in's later in the afternoon for some tattoos and piercings. Sora always had fun when customers were around, always chatting and talking with them, even when he was busy stabbing them with a piercing gun, or needles.

__

It was the night of the gig and of course Roxas was fixing himself up in the front mirror. Making sure his hair looked right, his makeup on point (as always) and smoothing out his shirt.  
Sora finished sweeping as he whistled at Roxas. “Axel's gonna think you're looking mighty cute tonight.” He winked, he could see Roxas's eye roll from the reflection of the mirror. 

“What about you? Your outfit is pretty flashy too.” Roxas turned around, crossing his arms as he leaned against the counter. “Maybe he'll end up changing his mind and maybe chase the skirt of a brunette. Finally get him off my tail.” 

Sora stuck out his tongue before he started putting the broom away. “It's a cool bar, I wanted to look nice! Besides maybe I'll pick up someone while you're busy necking your boytoy.” 

Laughter broke out between them as they threw on their jackets and turned off the store lights. “Sora, last time I saw you flirting with a cute girl you got so flustered you just stopped talking and walked away.” 

Sora whined as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, his back slouching. “Leave me alone man, that was in highschool! Also I was drowning and my 'best friend’ didn't come rescue me from my own embarrassment.” 

The blonde locked up the shop mutter a snappy remark, “I did plenty of other rescuing.”  
Sora didn't quite hear him ‘cause he was too busy moaning about it being too cold and “when is spring coming?” to hear Roxas's snippy comment. 

As they make their way to the bar, Sora keeps raving about how talented Axel is and all the samples that Axel has shown Sora. Roxas was a little jealous but seeing his best friend basically vibrate with excitement was enough to make the blonde happy. “You're going to burn up all your energy before we even get there.” Roxas said as he was snailing behind Sora who was like a little puppy running circles around their owner. 

“I can't help it! Last time we went out was so freakin’ long ago. Besides I really wanna party.” Sora scooped up Roxas's arm, linking arms and marched into the bar.  
The place always looked questionable from the outside, having to walk down some creepy steps to the front door, only folks from the city knew the location wasn't some creepy basement.  
Once they got in Axel was busy chatting up the bartender and it hadn't quite gotten busy yet.  
Axel hadn't noticed them until the two walked over. Roxas bumped shoulders with the redhead.  
“Hey idiot.” Axel's face lit up with Roxas's unique greeting. Sora tried to cover his mouth so they couldn't tell he was trying hard not to laugh. 

Axel hugged Roxas, “Roxy, babe. Right on time, lemme grab you a drink.” 

Sora came around to the other side of Axel, “Hey, I'm here to you know! If you're gonna spoil him, you gotta spoil his best friend to.”

Ruffling Sora's hair, Axel barked out with laughter. “Of course I couldn't forget about my favourite-” Roxas jabbed him with an elbow, “Ouch, geez! I can't win here.” 

Sora grumbled about Axel messing up his hair but Roxas had been saying all day it's just his bedhead. 

They grabbed a couple of drinks before Axel asked, “I wanna introduce you to my bandmates. They'd love to meet you both.” He lead both of them to a hall near the back of the stage and towards a closed room. Opening up the door Axel hollered, “Hey guys! This is Roxas and his buddy Sora.” They stepped in. At first Sora was kind of shy, his bandmates were hot! 

“This is Saix,” Axel pointed to a blue haired guy who looked he was about to murder Axel. He was obviously in the middle of doing his hair. “He looks scary but he's a huge softy!” 

Next he introduced a just as bedheaded as Sora, but with Black hair, he was laying across one of the couches. “That's Vanitas. He's an asshole but he grows on you.” He didn't bother looking up from his phone to flip them off. 

The couch across from him sat a silver haired guy who was glaring at them. Before Axel could even introduce him he groaned, “Are you bringing your fans in here again?”

Sora's face twisted as he recognized the guy. Who the hell was he? It took a second but he remembered, glancing over at Roxas, it looks like he was going through the same thought process. They both pointed and said, “The rabid dog!” 

All the guys in the room looked surprised at the two as if they said something really bad! Vantias even looked up from his phone with shock before quickly getting up, “I'm out before I get fucking killed.” Saix stood, heading out as well, “I'll arrange the funeral.” 

The silver haired eyes burned with hatred. “You told them about that nickname?” Axel looked like he was sweating bullets, “I didn't tell them I swear! I have no idea how they know.” He put his hands up as if he was innocent. 

Sora scowled as stomped over to Riku, “You don't remember me? We use to be neighbors!” 

Riku looked confused before clicking his tongue. “You're that brat who'd chase me around looking for a fight.” Throwing his arm around the back of the couch, he looked up at the brunette with a snarl. “You really are still annoying.” 

“Looking? You were the one who started the fights! God you're just as stupid as you were before.” Sora stuck out his tongue before turning back and grabbing Roxas by the arm. “It was really nice meeting your band Axel but we're gonna go hang out with some better company.” 

As Roxas and Sora left. Riku went back to whatever he was doing. “Your boyfriend seems nice.” Riku commented. 

Axel raised a brow. “Yeah? Think I still got a shot after the rabid dog basically chased away his friend? I thought you said you were over that part of your life now.” Axel crossed his arms like a disappointed father. 

“I am. He picked the fight.” Riku was sulking in his own way, though to those who didn't know him would say he looked like he has a murderous look. His face has always been scary, back in high school he got the nickname Rabid Dog because of it, he also got grouped with the delinquents and tended to get into a lot of fights. 

“Well just so you know Sora really liked that new song you wrote.” Axel winked as he could see the hint of pink brushed against Riku's cheeks. 

Slamming his hand on the table he glared at Axel. “Stop playing our samples to fans!”

Snickering Axel took his leave, seeing both Saix and Vantias lean against the wall across from the door. “Well done Axel, that was fun but you save it for when we're done with the show.” Saix patted his shoulder. 

“That burnette sure is cute, think I can get him home with me tonight?” Vantias had a sick grin on his face. Axel snorted before he countered with, “Pretty sure Riku just called dibs.” 

Axel made it back to the main floor to find Roxas sitting at the bar with Sora who was colourfully ranting what he could only assume was about Riku. Before Axel could approach, Sora pointed an accusing finger up at the redhead, “You should've warned me! That guy's a jerk. Ugh! And he's talented! You owe me at least another freakin’ drink.” 

Axel sighed and patted Sora's head again. “Yes sir.” He waved down the bartender, ordering another round of drinks for them. The two listen to Sora whine about how in high school Riku would bring home trouble and it ALWAYS ended up getting involved in his fights! Or when he threatened him this one time. Or how Riku would purposely pester him!  
Riku this… Riku that…  
Roxas looked like he had heard this all before and was yawning quite often. 

Axel snorted. “Riku did that? I mean we use to go to the same high school but he never approached anyone for a fight, they'd go to him. Though not surprised, he probably took an interest in his cute neighbor.” He said thoughtfully, recalling when they use to go to Radiant Garden School for boys. 

Sora made a sicken face, “Ew! Gross don't even say that! He was nothing but annoying, right Roxas?”

Roxas just shrugged. “He never bothered me. But I always had to bandage you up, it was annoying.”

Axel snickered as Sora bickered at Roxas. The two were always full of energy. “Well I should probably head back before the show starts. Can I get a kiss for goodluck Roxy?” He hummed leaning over towards the blonde. 

Laughing in his face, Roxas leaned back. “You've been performing pretty well without my luck.” But he kissed two of his fingers and pressed it against Axel's lips. “Consider that a promise for later.”

Sora had never seen Axel blush that red before. He had a goofy grin like the cat who got the cream. He only nodded before wandering back. Whistling Sora slumped against the bar. “And that's what you call ‘not boyfriends’. You got him wrapped around your finger.”

Roxas rolled his eyes before sipping his drink and glancing at the rest of the bar it started getting pretty packed. “Well atleast I don't whine about old crushes from high school.”

Sora's face exploded with redness. “Whatever!” He slammed his drink back, “I'm going to the bathroom!” 

By the time Sora got back to Roxas the band was just about to start, the whole bar was almost silent except for a few hollering and whistling. 

Riku stood at the main microphone. Axel on drums, Saix on bass and Vantias as backup singer and guitar.  
“I thought we'd start off a little differently tonight,” Riku spoke to the audience. “So let's get right into it.”  
And the crowd screamed as the first strum shook the bar. 

Sora's eyes grew wide as he watched Riku's personality (of how he knew him) change into something different on stage. He looked almost, happy? 

*Once a upon a time and place unknown,  
Lived a boy forgot and left all alone,  
No one knew what he could do, or of this fairytale

Probably since before the day I was born,  
Call it fate but I was drowned with scorn,  
No one tried to be on my side so I'd turn the other cheek

It's the song Axel played a sample of a few weeks ago! It was even better in person. Sora tried to hold in his excitement but still wanted to show he was pissed off at petty childhood drama. 

Roxas was sipping his drink completely in a trance of his boyfriend, he was making gooey eyes. Sora leaned over the bar and said, “He looks extra hot up there doesn't he?”

The blonde snorted, “Stop talking about the rabid dog.” Shooting a look back at Sora who again looked just as flustered and angry as he did when he made the crush comment earlier. 

“What the hell! Stop grilling me like this! I'm gonna die Roxas.” Sora melodramatic as ever. 

Roxas grabbed his arm as he placed his empty glass down. “Come on, let's join the crowd! I wanna at least try to enjoy the music.” He obviously was trying to get Sora to stop sulking.

The crowd was warmed up and pumped for the next song, the band kept playing, Riku walked around on stage, interacting with the crowd. Even playing a pop cover of a song that Sora heard on the radio often! There was obviously fans there wearing their merchandise and knew all the lyrics to their songs. Sora frowned thinking about how the jerk from high school be so talented and Sora actually liked his bands music! It was the worst.

“Loosen up.” Roxas shouted as he elbowed Sora. Taking his advice, Sora did, by getting a few more drinks before joining back in just tipsy this time. 

The next song started and Sora perked up. “Oh I know this one!” He jumped with excitement and hollered.  
Roxas only clapped, laughing next to the brunette who gave up being so sour and bitter. Finally ready to party. 

*Passing by one hurdle, find myself faced with another.  
But I find myself being loved by them  
I'm on top of the situation,  
I understand all this well enough,  
that I don't particularly need to give up here

“Just leave me alone"  
"lt's fine.” "lt's nothing"- I've grown so tired of saying these things

And you know,  
if a time comes where we get bored of it all  
Then I might as well give up now

Everyone is going to face ahead and advance forward,  
then turn around and advance while walking backwards

It's not that didn't believe in you,  
In fact, I totally believed,  
that you'd betray me *

Sora crept his way closer to the stage completely losing Roxas who didn't even bother to follow. 

*Just for once want to honestly be as uncooperative as my heart wishes,  
Ah, but I can't really blame you if you don't understand. *

Finally! He made it right at the front. The strums of the guitar rift rocked chills down Sora's spine as he looked up to see Riku grinning down at him for a quick second before singing,

*Don't you know?  
Apparently, just by being able to ride a bike your value will go up above those guys.

"Just leave me alone"  
It's fine"  
of course, that's not the case.  
What barefaced lies.  
Don't you know always laugh the loudest when I'm actually pissed off?

If no one was able to clean up their room,  
then I think might as well throw out every possession I own

Rather than behaving like a robot acting like a human,  
isn't it ok if you master being a robot

I'm just a slowpoke  
a blockhead  
a straight up idiot,  
there's no need to listen to what have to say *

Sora threw his fist up high in the air and chanted with the crowd,

*Even if you go out of your way to give me your heartfelt words,  
they'll merely twist within me

I'd be okay if I was the only person who knew the real me  
You worried for me with a "At that rate you're gonna break and die”

It's fine-- I'll only break once I die, so don't you worry.  
But thank you, for going out of your way for someone like me. *

Sora spent the rest of the set singing along to the songs that Axel downloaded to his phone months ago. Dancing and swaying with the crowd as he let himself forget about the rabid dog just to have fun. 

"Hey want another drink?" Roxas leaned over towards Sora who seemed to slowly getting worn out. 

He wrapped an arm around Roxas and nodded. "Are you buying?" He chuckled as Roxas scoffed before leading his friend back to the bar. Sitting at an open spot they shared a few more drinks while Axel's band finished their sets.  
The blonde happily worked at his drink as Sora chugged it like it was water. Leaning against the bar, Roxas had an evil smirk as he spoke. "Can't believe you enjoyed the rabid dog's music so much. I thought for sure you'd be bitching all night." 

Sora choked on his liquor as Roxas spoke. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he tried to recover for his embarrassment. "Shut up! I just like the songs. I still hate his guts! He's such a jerk." 

Humming in response, Roxas side eyed Sora who was ordering another drink as he continued to complain. "Even after all this time he's still mean! I can't believe Axel is friends with a guy like him?" Sora groaned as he leaned back into the bar stool. "Remember when he almost broke my nose!?" Sora shouted as he slammed back his new drink. 

Nodding along, Roxas swirled his glass. "Yeah I remember how you started that fight too." Taking a sip he looked back up to the stage to catch a quick glimpse of his boyfriend. "When he talked about his bandmates I never thought Riku was rabid dog at all, Axel always says such good things about him." 

Sora rolled his eyes. "Axel is friends with everyone. He could go anywhere and make friends." Puffing out his cheeks. Sora rested his face in his hands as he watched the band finished up their last set. 

The boys were shouting out to the crowd, thanking them for coming and giving their thanks for the bar for hosting them. Sora frowned deeply as he could clearly hear a girl scream out 'we love you Riku'. Sickening.  
The only way he could deal with this was to get very drunk and of course that's just what he does. 

Riku headed backstage with the rest of the gang, sweat dripping from his brow. Vanitas wrapped an arm around his shoulder and grinned from hear to hear. "The energy out there was great!"  
The silver haired man nodded. "Yeah. We did good tonight guys. Surprisingly." He muttered the last word a bit. Even if the night started off on a bad note, it wasn't all that bad. 

Saix walked alongside Axel who had a hop in his step. The redhead was obviously just in his own world, thinking about his cute boyfriend watching him play. "I have to say, that little brunette seemed to be having fun despite his distaste towards Riku." 

Riku's shoulders stiffened under Vanitas's arm before shrugging off the raven haired man's arm.  
Vanitas snickered as he entered their changing room. "He was singing along with almost every song." 

Axel could see where all the teasing was going and he wasn't sure he wanted to stick around to hear Riku yell and bitch for the rest of the night. So he quickly fixed himself up and head back out onto the bar floor to meet up with his boyfriend. Vanitas seemed to have the same idea as soon as Riku began to start ranting. 

"Ever since we were kids..!" Riku shouted. "All he did was follow me around, starting fights!"  
Saix rolled his eyes as he waved off the other two, sacrificing himself so the two could fuck off to have fun as he was left to listen to Riku whining. 

Vanitas nonchalantly nudged Axel as they started heading back out to the floor. "So you think your little friend will give me a proper introduction to his buddy?" Axel just rolled his eyes.  
Vanitas was a known player and never kept a partner for more than a few months. There was no way he'd let Sora get swept up into a mess like that.  
"He's out of your league Vani." 

Scoffing the raven haired man tucked his hands behind his head. "I think you got it the other way around beanstock." Stalking off in defeat, Axel headed the opposite direction.  
The redhead scanned through the busy bar for his cute blonde but it was hard when people flocked over to him obviously wanting to chat him up. 

He did his best to be polite and only have quick short conversations but it was hard to even make it out of each by passer.  
Before he could even make it past the sea of people, a small brunette tugged at his arm. 

"Axel!" Sora yelped with drunken excitement. "Dance with me, pretty please. Roxas refuses to have fun."  
The redhead looked down to see Sora's famous puppy dog eyes. It worked on most people but Axel could see the piercing he was receiving from across the room. Roxas had his eyes on him. 

"Aw Roxy isn't in a playing mood tonight?" Axel laughed as Sora tried to drag him to the dance floor. "Maybe if ask him nicely he'll join us, we'll meet you out there." 

Sora crossed his arms with a pout. "You'll end up being sucked up in his anti-social void he's got going on." But he turned around to head to the dance floor. Turning to look over his shoulder Sora called out, "You both better be out there soon!" 

Waving him off, Axel couldn't help but give Roxas a weak smile as he made his way over to his 'not boyfriend'. 

"So what did you think? Do you think I deserve that kiss yet?" Axel chirped nervously.  
Roxas twirled his drink as he leaned back against the bar counter.  
"Hm…" He was obviously deep in thought, eyes scanning the redhead up and down. 

"I think you deserve much more than just a kiss tonight." The lust filled words took Axel quite off guard but a wicked grin that Roxas gave was scarier than he could imagine. He knew for sure that Roxas had many sides of him he has yet to reveal and Axel was more than happy to find them out. 

Roxas leaned forward pressed a hand against Axel's chest pushing him back. "If you're willing, come back to my place tonight. Right now I think we owe my best friend a dance." The blonde set down his drink as his other hand wandered down Axel's torso, fingers brushing against his belt buckle before withdrawing. 

Axel's face was completely red. It wasn't often that Roxas was this forward with him but he's happy to even receive such attention. "Yessir." 

Roxas laughed and grabbed his hand. "Close your mouth before you drool all over yourself."

Axel was on cloud nine. Enjoying every minute of this blessing! Roxas hand in his, fingers entwined, the glances of bypassers and the quick glances Roxas tried to sneak to look back up at the redhead. His heart was soaring. 

There was a bit of a ruckus by the time they got to the dance floor. A fight had broken out. Of course Sora was in the middle of it.  
Roxas immediately let go of Axel's hand and pushed through the crowd of people to try and get to Sora. 

The brunette had his hands grabbing another man's collar, Sora's nose was bleeding and he had such an angry look on his face, he'd obviously taken a few hits. "She said no asshole!" Sora yelled and the other guy just laughed. But Sora raise his fist but before anymore hits could blown the security of the bar separated the two. "Both of you out!" Roxas tried to reach out to get to Sora but the crowd shifted and before he knew it Sora was already out of sight. 

"Wait! That's my friend." Axel shouted after the security but they ignored him completely. Roxas was trying to shove people and yelled Sora's name repeatedly.

"That fucking drunken idiot!" Roxas groaned in frustration.  
Roxas squeezed back to try to Axel and grabbed at his arm. "C'mon we gotta go get him."

Well so much for dancing. 

Before they could step out of the dance floor a girl cut them off, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry about Sora. It was my fault he got kicked out." 

Roxas let go of Axel's arm and rushed over to the girl. "Kairi," his hands went to wipe the girls tears away. "I didn't know you were here! What happened?"  
Axel was more confused by the situation. 

"I was dancing with some guy and he tried to get me to leave with him. I told him no but he didn't listen." Kairi sniffed as her tears slowly stopped. "Sora noticed him trying to drag me away and stopped him but they got in a fight." 

Roxas hugged Kairi tightly. "It's okay Kai, let's just head out and get Sora. We'll get you home safely, right Axel?" 

"Of course. Security took Sora out back to the alley exit, we have to leave out the front. I'll get him while you guys call for a cab?" Axel suggests. 

Roxas nods. "Sounds like a plan."  
____

Sora laid in a pile of trash. Aftering being tossed out of the bar the guy he had been fighting had laid it on him, giving a few more punches before he turned off. Cussing him out for ruining his night.  
It had been a long time since he had gotten into a fight like this, nose runny with blood and busted lip. His cheek felt a bit swollen as well. Stupid asshole deserved a beating but Sora was rusty and was no match for this prick. 

Staring up at the night sky, he closed his eyes, listening to the distant laughter of nameless girls and the low bass of music.  
At least Kairi was safe, however Roxas is definitely going to give him one hell of a talking to. 

The sound of the steel door opening and closing caught Sora's attention. Maybe the security was throwing out so more people. Sitting up from his trash throne Sora glanced up to see a familiar silver haired punk. 

Riku had a cigarette hanging from his lips, his lighter in hand. He looked just as surprised to see Sora.  
Lighting his cigarette and taking a long drag, he kept his eyes on Sora.

"You're still causing trouble like when we were kids." Riku stated with a bored tone.

The look of hurt reflected in Sora's eyes before avoiding his blue eyes completely. "Some guy put his hands on Kairi." Why did he feel so guilty about his childhood? It wasn't his fault for what happend! It was that stupid rabid dog nonsense. 

Riku hummed as he leaned against the adjacent wall. His eyes looking off to the bright light of traffic at the end of the alley. "She okay?"

Sora scoffed and rolled his eyes before slumping back in the garbage. "Like you'd care." Just cause the three of them used to play together as kids didn't mean shit now! 

"I do actually. She's my friend too, in case you forgot." 

There was dead silence between the two men. Did Kairi and Riku still talk? Not that Sora would know since Kairi never talks about anyone but Xion and Namine.  
But it appears they are still friends atleast to Riku. 

"You weren't her friend when you were still the rabid dog. You let her get hurt." Sora tried not to think about it too much now but he could still hear Kairi's screams and cries from the past. "I should of killed you for getting her involved in your stupid problems!" Sora's voice was growing horse. 

Riku stepped over, flicking his cigarette to the ground before stepping it out. "Could you atleast get out of the trash before you start threatening me." He held his hand out to the brunette. "It's pathetic."

Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He didn't want to accept Riku's help but tonight was too much of his past hitting him all at once. Sora took his hand, letting Riku help him to his feet. "You're pathetic." Sora weakly spat back. 

Riku's blank expression was unnerving. "He got you pretty good." The silver haired man examined Sora's tear stained face. Hand grabbing Sora's beaten mug and turning his his cheek, fingers brushing over the bruise that was slowly forming. Sora winced. "Does Roxas know you're out here?" Riku asked as he ran a thumb over the blood against Sora's lip. 

The brunette shrugged "Who knows." Sora brushed Riku's hand away before turning his head away from him. 

Sighing, Riku turned away and pulled out his phone. The dialing of his phone was obnoxiously loud. There were a few rings before someone picked up. Sora wasn't sure who he was talking to on the other side. 

"Hey-" Riku started off. 

"I know. I found the kid out back." There was another sigh from Riku. "What!? Ugh- Fine! You deal with that and I'll deal with this fucking mess." 

Riku hung up before looking back at Sora who's fists were balled up tight, gripping the bottom hem of his own shirt. He refused to look up at Riku. 

"Come here, now." Riku snapped his finger and pointed down next to him, like he was commanding a dog.  
The tone he was given was just as scary just like when they were teenagers. It made Sora's blood boil just as much as it did back then. He'd usually fight against him, kick and scream. But Sora wasn't a kid anymore and he was tired of having this same fight. So he caves and slowly stumbles towards Riku. 

Sighing Riku didn't realize how drunk Sora was till he started walking. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Riku grumbled to himself. "Useless drunk bastard." Turning his back to Sora he knelt down. "Get on my back, before you fall over." 

Sora frowned heavily but did as he was told. Riku lifted him up and hooks his arms securely around Sora's legs. "He owes me big time." The silver haired musician said to himself.  
Sora just awkwardly wrapped his arms around Riku's shoulders. 

"Where are you taking me?" Sora asked as he looked into the dark alley they wandered down. The other end wasn't as clearly light like the other street. 

"Somewhere to clean that ugly face of yours."  
____

They got to a dump of an apartment. It was only and the floors creaked loudly with each step. The paint on the walls was chipped and there was a lot of water damage on the ceiling.  
Sora toed off his shoes as he used the wall to hold himself up. "This is what you call safe? It's kind of a dump." 

Riku locked the door behind them. "If you don't like it you're more than free to walk your drunk ass out."

Sora frowned. "I don't know where the hell I am and my cellphone is dead." 

"Then be grateful." Riku brushed passed him and walked into the living room, tossing his jacket onto the couch that looked like it's on its last few years. 

Sora scrunched up his face as he stuck out his tongue behind Riku's back. Like he wasn't grateful for being left alone in the trash.  
Sora slowly walked over to sit down on the couch. The coffee table was littered with papers, half written pages and scribbles. 

"I'll be right back. Don't bleed on my shit." Riku glared down at Sora before heading into the bathroom, rummaging through the cupboards. He came back to see Sora reading through the papers.  
"Those are private!" Riku hissed. "Put them down." 

Sora's eyes were full of tears as he held the papers tight in his hand. The words he was reading from the paper were lyrics that Riku was working on. The lyrics of a story he knew well and lived. 

Riku pulled the paper from the brunette's hands. "What do you not get of 'put down' do you not understand?" He slammed the back down on the table before putting a first-aid kit overtop of them.  
"Ugh this was a bad idea. Let me call Axel back and get him to pick you up." 

Sora's hands were shaking. "D-did you write about it?" 

Riku stared down at Sora. He never seen him look so furious in his life. The ringing in Sora's ears were getting to loud and his heart was hammering. He knew the answer was yes but he needed to know for sure. 

"I lived through it too, you know. Don't think you're so special because I wrote some meaningless words." Riku's words were cold. It snapped Sora back to reality. Riku was Riku, he wouldn't let anyone in even if they knocked first. 

"It wasn't meaningless to me." Sora's words were barely a whisper. He held his hands tightly together in his lap. Staring down at the stained carpet, Sora refused to look up at Riku.  
Pulling up a stool in front of Sora, Riku sat down in front of him and gently tilted Sora's chin to look up at him. Sora's eyelashes fluttered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Just shut up and let me clean your wounds at least." He huffed out a sigh. "Look ok, I know Im an asshole. Just bare with me until the morning. I'll have Axel swing by to pick you up then I promise I'll stay out of your life." 

He searched for any sort of emotion is Riku's eyes but he didn't recognize anything in the eyes of the man in front of him. 

"You're nothing like before." Sora said in a hushed tone. 

Riku rummaged through the first-aid kit and pulled out some alcohol wipes. "Yeah well we're not kids anymore. That was a long time ago. People change." 

The smell of the wipes were familiar. The sensation and sting was nothing new, Sora didn't even flinch at the burning of his cuts. "Yeah but you're still an asshole." Riku pressed a bit harder on the welt on Sora's cheek.  
"Ow! what the fuck!?" Sora whined. 

"Sorry I guess I don't know my own strength." Riku said sarcastically. 

Sora frowned deeply. "Told you… still an asshole." 

The bickering was still the same between them. There were often times when they had gotten in fights with other students that they'd hold up in Riku's room. It was often that Sora tended to his wounds, rarely was Sora actually injured enough need to be taken care of. 

"Are you going to finish those lyrics?" Sora asked as Riku was tilting his head up held with the nose bleed. 

"Don't know." Riku was quick to respond. "Don't get your hopes up because this song is for my ears only." 

Sora looked into Riku's eyes and swatted his hand away from his face. "It's my story to you know. You atleast owe me this much." 

Groaning Riku leaned back, the glare he was giving Sora was nothing unfamiliar. "You can be so frustrating. Fine. When it's done." 

"Good. Are you finished now? Cause I'd like to go to bed now." Sora grumbled rudely. His face was sore and he was beginning to sober up. 

Riku stood up slowly. "Yeah." He strolled off to the room across the hall, tossed a pillow and blanket at Sora before closing the door behind him. 

"Goodnight to you to." Sora hissed. "Freaking jerk."

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be about Riku and Sora's history so that'll be fun...


End file.
